<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A man named Peter (After 2010) by Creative1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666975">A man named Peter (After 2010)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative1/pseuds/Creative1'>Creative1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A man named Peter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baccano!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative1/pseuds/Creative1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST WANTED TO PUT IT OUT THERE, WILL WORK ON IT MORE.<br/>I will already post the titels of the chapters, but NOT the story. See it as a sneakpeak.</p><p>LOOK AT "A man named Peter (Before 2010)" first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A man named Peter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661026</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Linking chapter: Old information and snippets of new.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JUST WANTED TO PUT IT OUT THERE, WILL WORK ON IT MORE.<br/>I will already post the titels of the chapters, but NOT the story. See it as a sneakpeak.</p><p>LOOK AT "A man named Peter (Before 2010)" first.</p><p>First/second fanfic.<br/>Excuse my bad English.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just wanted to put it out there, please check out "A man named Peter (Before 2010)" in the meantime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak, story is comming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Side chapter I: Proof on a roof?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Side chapter II) Chapter 3: Americans and Brits.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Suspiciouns in your own camp.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Clash and collide.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Side chapter III: The future is the past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interlude I: The cop and the Camorrista has a conversation at the café.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 6: Unlikely friends (II).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 7: Angelica and her old sparks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue: All is calm, all is bright.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneakpeak.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate blank pages and I want to keep track of things. See it as a sneakpeak, story is comming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>